1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid dispensing devices having a body formed at least in part by a displaceable peripheral wall which can be displaced such as by squeezing to dispense contained fluid from a dispensing end of the body, the container being provided with an open bottom at an end opposite the dispensing end closed by a closure structure engaging the peripheral wall which structure can be applied after filling of the container.
2. Description of Related Art
Displaceable peripheral wall fluid dispensing containers where at least a portion of the wall is deformable inwardly to squeeze fluid from a dispensing opening are well known to the art. Such devices consist of both metal and plastic peripheral wall structures and are generally provided with a dispensing opening at one end and a filling opening at the other end. Often the dispensing opening is closed by a membrane which can be pierced to open a dispensing channel while the opposite end is, after filling, closed by crimping, folding or insertion of a plug, the plug procedure that is only effective when the peripheral wall's material at the open end is sufficiently distortion resistant to allow retention of plug. This can result in a stiffness of the wall which resists distortion making dispensing difficult.
While such dimensionally changeable peripheral wall dispensing containers have found use in products as diverse as cosmetics, toothpaste, calks, pharmaceuticals, adhesives, foods, and in general in most instances where a fluid can be extruded from the dispensing opening by squeezing the container or portions thereof.